


Every Love Story Is Beautiful, But Ours Is My Favourite xx

by Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx



Series: The Sun, The Sea, and the Sky xx [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx/pseuds/Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a demi-god isn't always easy. Especially when your fighting an army of titans from the depth of Tartarus and a dirt-faced goddess who seems determined to destroy life as we know it. But when you take a step back, if your fighting for the one you love... Gods, it's worth it.</p><p>""I am yours." My breath hitched as I stared at him. "You are my heart, my life, my entire existence," he continued as I tried my hardest to keep my tears of happiness from spilling down my cheeks, "I plan to keep you, from everyone, for as long as I'm alive." He chucked as one corner of his mouth quirked into a smirk as he said, "Guess I should've warned you I have quite a wide possessive streak, huh?""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Love Story Is Beautiful, But Ours Is My Favourite xx

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Rick Riordan and Julie Kagawa xx

"Percy!" I screamed, running wildly further into the cave. Around me I saw Frank and Hazel fighting a group of dracaena while Leo created a huge blazing wall of fire around the perimeter of the cavern, keeping the monsters from retreating out towards civilization. To my left Annabeth, Piper and Reyna fought desperately, trying to destroy the giants and Empousai as wave after wave of Gaia's creatures threatened to overthrow us. I staggered forwards, stabbing my dagger at a Basilisk behind me, all the while my eyes scanned the room in despair, searching for a glimpse of his black tangled hair and bright green eyes. When I found no sign of him, my heart began to beat faster, harder, so hard it felt like it would break free from my chest any second. My breathing came out ragged and my vision began to swim as tears of frustration and fear blurred my sight. Stumbling forward, I choked out his name again, spinning wildly in my attempt to locate him. "Percy!" I cried, "Perce, please, where are you?" Tears streaked down my face now as I felt all my energy leave my body. "Perc-"  
Suddenly, strong arms encircled my waist, pulling me close and surrounding me with warmth. I gasped, leaning back against the familiar chest and breathing in his scent. I felt him chuckle as he spun me around and pulled me in for a short, albeit sweet, passionate kiss. When he pulled away, I felt him rest his forehead against mine, his gaze fixed on me. "Percy," I whispered, relief surging through my body. He smiled softly at me and despite the chaos around us, I lost myself for a moment in his dazzling emerald eyes. Percy leaned forward and I felt his lips brush against my jaw as he murmured softly, "Are you okay?" When I didn't answer, he pulled back, his hand grasping my cheek and gently pulling my face up so my eyes were fixed on his. "Are you hurt?" he questioned quietly, eyes darting over my face. I shook my head and he sighed, tugging me in close.  
"I'm scared," I muttered, my face hidden in his shirt. I felt him smile lightly against my temple as he mumbled, "don't be." I looked up at him questioningly and he smirked, kissing me delicately. "I won't let anything happen to you."  
I let out a shaky breath, "promise?" I muttered, feeling vulnerable at that moment and hating it, but I was tired, aching and so damn scared that I just couldn't pretend otherwise. I didn't move for a few minutes from where I had nuzzled into the gap between his collar and neck although I could feel him watching me. When I eventually did look up, I saw him regarding me with a thoughtful stare. I cocked my head to the side to show my confusion and he beamed at me. Then he leant down so his lips were resting lightly against mine and began to speak softly with so much confidence and commitment I thought my heart might break from happiness.  
"My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon... Let it be known-- From this day forth, I vow to protect Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, with my sword, my honour and my life. His desires are mine. His wishes are mine. Should even the world stand against him, my blade will be at his side. And should it fail to protect him, let my own existence be forfeit. This I swear, on my honour, my life and on the River Styx. From this day on..." His voice went even softer, but I heard it clearly as he whispered it against my ear. "I am yours." My breath hitched as I stared at him. "You are my heart, my life, my entire existence," he continued as I tried my hardest to keep my tears of happiness from spilling down my cheeks, "I plan to keep you, from everyone, for as long as I'm alive." He chucked as one corner of his mouth quirked into a smirk as he said, "Guess I should've warned you I have quite a wide possessive streak, huh?" Laughter bubbled out of me as I contemplated what he had just sworn. His warm hand cupped my face as he kissed me, moving back to gasp out "mine" before moving back and kissing me powerfully, with more love than I thought possible. Only when the need for oxygen became too strong did I let him go, mumbling an "I love you," before he moved to far away.  
"I love you too" he grinned, eyes blazing with delight. I giggled at his expression, which only made him smile wider. A loud crash brought us back to reality. Now focused and alert to the dangers around us, I made to move towards the back of the hollow to help Renya and Nico but before I got more than a foot in that direction Percy's grip on me tightened. I glanced back at him and he kissed me swiftly. "After this is finished, I'm thinking a vacation is in order, just us, the sun, the sea and sky." I bit my lip to stop the childish smile gracing my face however I nodded enthusiastically at him. He smiled sadly as he let go of my arm. "I love you, Jason Grace," he murmured softy, "For the rest of my life, however long we have left." He moved towards Leo and Frank stopping to say "Whatever happens, we're together now. Always." Then he smirked as he drew his sword, "Go kill some monsters for me Grace," he laughed and ran to join the fight. Closing my eyes for a second I tried to control my racing heart. A yell of to my left reminded me that Nico and Renya still need some help. I threw one last glance at Percy, catching his eye and smiling happily before running towards the fight determined to finish this fight and save the world...  
Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya all liked it xx Constructive criticism welcome and comments/kudos appreciated xx Always believe in yourself, even when others don't, 'cause your beautiful, perfect and smart enough just as you are!xx <3 xx


End file.
